Completamente feliz
by Narniavoyage
Summary: pequeña descripcion de un momento en las vidas de Edmund y Lucy Pevensie


**Bueno, a ver... Se me ocurrio escribir esto despues de ver una foto en tumblr. La foto tenia un mini texto, que a continuacion se los voy a poner, y en cuanto lo lei fue como 'noooooooo, que bueno para escribir un oneshot' JAJAJAJ, y justo acabo de ver Narnia 2. En fin, aca va. Dejen reviews! Si quieren la foto, mandenme un mail, por que no me deja poner links ni direcciones cuando subo los archivos. **

**-o-**

_Quiero dormir contigo. Quiero decir, no quiero hacerlo contigo, me refiero a dormir juntos. Bajo mis sabanas, en mi cama, con mi mano en tu pecho y tus brazos a mi la ventana a medio abrir, por lo que el ambiente estara frio y por lo tanto tendriamos que estar estar cerca. Ni una palabra, solo dormir, en silencio y completamente feliz_

_**-Quiero dormir contigo**_

Sus padres no estaban y querian aprovechar la oportunidad

Ella se quedo mirando las fotos de la universidad, esas que habia traido luego del final del primer semestre, que estaban sobre su escritorio mientras el abria la ventana. _'Hace mucho calor aqui dentro' _Y tenia razon, la casa siempre fue muy calurosa.

La brisa helada de la noche entro por la rendija de la ventana y golpeo el rostro de la muchacha, pero a pesar de las bajas temperaturas como un alivio.

El see acercoe a la cama y se sento a la derecha de Lucy y la beso con pasion. El oscuro oscuro cabello de Edmund lucia despeinado pero a la vez le conferia un aspecto de niño travieso. Todavia lucia como un niño pero su personalidad no tenia un pelo de aniñado. Habia crecido mucho en estos ultimos años.

Los rosados y calidos labios de Edmund golpearon contra los de Lucy, todavia frios. Mordio su labio inferior y sonrio. Luego sus manos tomaron le tomaron el rostro y se separo. Lucia tan contento. _'Hoy cumplimos un año'_ le recordó. Sus brazos la rodearon con cariño y cayeron sobre la mullida cama del mayor. Apago la luz del techo con el interruptor a su izquierda y se quedaron inmoviles, abrazandose y hablando en susurros apenas decifrables.

_**-Quiero decir, no quiero hacerlo contigo, me refiero a dormir juntos. **_

El muchacho no se movio, solo le acaricio el pelo y beso su frente reiteradas veces, como si se estuviera despidiendo. Sus brazos pasaban por detras de la espalda de Lucy y su menton resposaba en su coronilla. Y asi se quedaron durante horas y horas, sin moverse, sintiendo solo la respiracion de cada uno, vagando con el pensamiento.

_**-Bajo mis sabanas, en mi cama**_

La habitacion se tornaba cada vez mas fria y ya sus cuerpos comenzaban a notarlo. Edmund se apoyo en sus antebrazos y luego estiro el brazo para tomar una manta color ladrillo que descansaba a los pies de la cama y se tapo a si mismo y a la muchacha su lado.

_**-Con mi mano en tu pecho y tus brazos a mi alrededor**_

Se acosto mirando el cieloraso del cuarto, con una mano detras de su cabeza y la otra, rodeando la pequeña complexion de Lucy, quien ahora habia apoyado el rostro en su fuerte pecho una mano justo encima de su corazon, sintiendo cada latido.

**-**_**Con la ventana a medio abrir, por lo que el ambiente estara frio y por lo tanto tendriamos que estar estar cerca**_

La ventana llevaba varias horas abierta, por lo que el frio invernal ya se habia instalado en la habitacion. Pero era un frio extraño. Hacia que tengan la necesidad de buscar cobijo, pero tampoco hacia que sus dientes castañeen, por que contrastaba perfectamente con el intenso calor del interior de la casa. Skandar la acerco a su anatomia cuando la escucho suspirar y sonrio en la oscuridad

_**-Ni una palabra, solo dormir, en silencio y completamente feliz**_

Una vez que sintio y se aseguro que la mujer en sus brazos estuviera completamente dormida, dejo que su cuerpo, respiracion y pulsaciones se relajaran dejando paso a que su mente vagara y recordara todo lo sucedido aquel día. Sintio una inmesa felicidad crecerle en el pecho y observo a Lucy, quien dormiaplacidamente sobre su pecho, con una mano frente a su rostro, en la cual brillaba un anillo plateado con unas pequeñas piedras azules. Un anillo que segun las leyendas, se entregaba como señal de futura boda y compromiso, que posea piedras y era de plata, materiales puros que tambien significaban la pureza de la union.


End file.
